User talk:Hawbz
Chat Hey man. Sorry for leaving the chat all sadden. I had an internet problem. Well, talk-to-ya next time on chat ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank You. I Would Like to thank you for helping me edit the whole Raul Hernandez/Ripper Hernandez Thing :) Hi Hello, Its been a while, whats up?? Hello? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 01:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hello Hobbes, It's been a while since we last spoke. I missed you so I thought I might leace you a message on your talk page. :) How are you? :D I hope to be seeing you around more now that I will be here more often than I have been. Blue The Timber Wolf (talk) 05:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Invisible How can you get rid of players that become invensible i hate it when they cheat like this dog229 How you're doing? Hey Hobbes. We haven't talked in a while, so ehh.. How are you doing.. The wiki seems dead the last time.. But I keep looking on this wiki everyday for vandalism. So I hope we will talk soon.. Have a nice day :) MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) You Are the Man I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate everything you did here and I'm not sure I could've kept this place as rock-solid without you. You have great editing ability and more often than not we saw eye-to-eye on what we wanted this place to be. My confidence in you is/was limitless. As such, I am sad to see you go, but I can understand why. I, myself, have had less and less time to devote to the site due to other interests, work and simply just life getting in the way. However, this game has affected me very deeply, still to this day, so I cannot similarly just let it go. As such, I will still be around the site as much as I can be. I look forward to seeing our new admins in action, but I will never harbor the illusion that anyone could replace you, Hobbes. I hope we have a chance to work together again. Cheers, mate. - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Jack. It was pretty fun editing here. I'm glad I met you and all the other people I chatted with. Thanks for understanding my reasons. I've got to focus a touch more in school and I'd rather be spending my free time with friends. I might still edit here and there, but for the most part I'm going cold turkey. Hell, if Rockstar finally decides to continue this brilliant series, I'll more than likely be back. :) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Have a well-deserved break Sorry to hear you're moving on, but you've certainly earned a break. (Besides, don't Canadians need to hibernate this time of year? Or is that bears?) Your contributions have been a major factor in the success of the wiki. I look forward to working with you again if our paths cross, possibly when Red Dead Resomething comes out. 2ks4 (talk) 23:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, 2k. Yeah, Canadians usually hibernate around this time. There's no point being outside; it's too bloody cold. I'm just having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd pop on. I look forward to the next Red Dead too, and I'd enjoy working on this site again. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye... for now ;) Can't believe that day arrived... or rather, I don't want believe. Hobbes, you are, with no doubt, one of the best Admins this Wiki ever had, one of the greatest editors of whole Wikia, and a good friend. No one can replace you! I wish you'll have a nice retirement, keep playing RDR, and, you earned your break (as 2k said). So grab your whiskey and ride into the sunset, cowboy :P I hope I would see you here again, and maybe even on Chat. Seeya, brother... for now ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Ilan. It was nice working with you, and hopefully we'll work together on this site someday soon. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Good Bye Good bye Hobbes. ;) I wish u well and I shall miss u being around here. I consiered u a good friend when u were here ;) Happy trails, AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 02:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers, AJ. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy Trails, Old Friend. I'm sad to see ya go, Hobbes. It's a shame that this wiki has to lose such a great admin, but I can understand why. You have certainly earned yourself a break and I hope you never forget the experience you've had on here and how amazing Red Dead Redemption is. Hopefully one day we will all meet up here on this wiki again (probably when the next Red Dead ''comes out). I'll still come on here from time to time and I certainly won't forget you, old buddy. Take care of yourself Hobbes. ''beo fada agus síochánta "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 03:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, Jared. Like I said, I'll probably be back to my old level of activity whenever Rockstar announces the next Red Dead game. I appreciate it, mate. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I really miss you guys. I remember the awesomewtimes we used to have in chat together. Whatever happened to that? One day everyone just... stopped appearing. ObsidianBlackbird (talk) 02:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy b-day! Shit, man, I'm three-days late. Anyway, just wanted to say happy birthday! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I miss you dude Blue The Timber Wolf (talk) 05:45, February 5, 2016 (UTC)